Omegle
by KlainerColfer
Summary: Different RPs from Omegle about Klaine and Niff. From K to M. Just watch : Sorry for the bad english :/


**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Klaine.**

**You:** Kurt?

**Stranger:** Hm?

**You:** You're alright?

**Stranger:** ...Yeah I'm fine

**You:** Babe... Tell me what's up with you...

**Stranger:** It's nothing, Blaine!

**Stranger:** Why can't you just leave me alone sometime...

**You:** Kurt, you know, you can talk 'bout everything with me, don't you?  
I can't leave you alone 'cause you're my friend... I don't like my friends to be sad...

**Stranger:** Well, you're just going to have to give up on this one. I'm going back to my dorm, I'll see you tomorrow

**You:** No, Kurt!  
Did I something wrong? Had I said something wrong? What's up Kurt?

**Stranger:** It's nothing Blaine! *Kurt stands up from there table leaving his dinner there and walks off to the dorm wing*

**You:** *Blaine follows Kurt and grabs his arm* Kurt! Don't walk away from me!

**Stranger:** Blaine... Just leave me alone. *Kurt looks down* I'll be fine tomorrow

**You:** Kurt, I'm worried about you... Why don't you tell me what's up? *Blaine tries to catch Kurt's eyes*

**Stranger:** *Kurt keeps diverting his eyes* I don't want to...

**You:** Why not? Kurt... I thought you trust me *Blaine is disappointed*

**Stranger:** I-I do...just let me go. I need to sleep.

**You:** Kurt! I'll keep talking to you until you tell me what's up...

**Stranger:** *Kurt looks around seeing that the hall is empty* Fine.. *He walks with Blaine still holding him to his room* We'll talk.

**You:** Okay, fine! *Blaine just follows him* *He's really worried*

**Stranger:** *Kurt opens the door and sits on his desk chair. He crosses his arms and waits for Blaine to sit down.*

**You:** *Blaine sits down on the bed and looks at Kurt* So, tell me what's going on!

**Stranger:** I hate when you call me babe. *Kurt starts vapidly*

**You:** Oh... Kurt, I'm sorry, if it's annoying... I'll never say it again if you don't like it... *Blaine keeps looking at Kurt*

**Stranger:** I hate when you look at me in class. And when you hold my hand at Warbler practice and when you smile and when you tell me you want to split and ice cream or a cookie,

**Stranger:** I hate it Blaine! *Kurt had escalated to yelling but it withered down to crying*

**You:** *Blaine looks at Kurt confused* Oh... Kurt... *He want to grab Kurts hand but stops himself right in front of his hand* I never wanted to... to annoy you or something...

**Stranger:** *Kurt buries his head in his hands*

**You:** *Blaine kneels right in front of him* Kurt... Kurt please, look at me...

**Stranger:** *Kurt shakes his head*

**You:** Kurt, PLEASE! I... I don't want you to be sad! You mean something to me, Kurt! So... Please look at me...

**Stranger:** *Kurt lifts his head lightly* What...

**You:** I'm so sorry Kurt... *He takes Kurts hand* I never felt like this before... I just thought... I thought you liked it...

**Stranger:** ...Felt like what?

**You:** Felt like... Like... Like I met a person which make me feel like I'm special... And... A person, which I... which I can love *Blaine whispers the last words*

**Stranger:** *Kurt's face went red from blushing* love...?

**You:** Yes... On the beginning, I thought you were just a very good friend but when I saw you like this... When I saw you sad... I noticed you are the special one... The special one i was waiting for!

**Stranger:** Oh...*Kurt looked back down* I'm sorry...

**You:** Why Kurt? There's nothing you have to be sorry for...

**Stranger:** I'm sorry for telling you to stop...doing those things. I didn't know...

**You:** Kurt... Are you telling me, you like me like this, too? *Blaine smiles gently at Kurt*

**Stranger:** *Kurt looks up and nods* I didn't like it because I thought you didn't like me...

**You:** Kurt... I don't like you!

**You:** I don't like you because... because I love you!

**Stranger:** Oh...

**Stranger:** *Kurt bits his lip to hid a smile*

**You:** *Blaine notices the smile* So, am I allowed to call you Babe, to look at you in class, to hold your hand at Warbler practise an smile at you when I tell you I want ice cream oder a cookie?

**Stranger:** *Kurt nods* Yeah...you can

**You:** So, babe *grins* Am I allowed to kiss you, too? *whispers*

**Stranger:** *Kurt blushes but nods* Yeah...

**You:** You don't sound very enthusiastic... Is the imagination of me, kissing you this bad? *pout*

**Stranger:** *Kurt shakes his head* Just nervous...I have butterfly's in my stomach

**You:** You ate caterpillars? *Blaine blinks*

**Stranger:** *Kurt giggles and leans down to Blaine*

**You:** *Blaine softly places his lips on Kurts*

**Stranger:** *Kurt smiles when Blaine's lips touches his* Yay...

**You:** *Blaine laughes slightly* I love you, Kurt Hummel

**Stranger:** *Kurt nods then wraps his arms around Blaine*

**You:** *Blaine lies down on Kurts bed with Kurt in his arm* *places a kiss on Kurts hair*

**Stranger:** *Kurt smiles and keeps his arms around Blaine*

**You:** You wanna tell it to the others? *softly whispers*

**Stranger:** Not yet..*he whispered back* I wanna lay with you

**You:** I didn't mean yet, I wouldn't let you go, babe

**Stranger:** Later...because I wanna hold your hand.

**You:** *Blaine takes Kurts hand* I'll never let you go *whispers*

**Stranger:** *Kurt shudders and gets closer to Blaine* How long...?

**You:** How long what? *Blaine looks at Kurt*

**Stranger:** How long did you have you liked me...?

**You:** *sighs* I don't know... I think I liked you since your first day but haven't noticed it for a long time

**Stranger:** *Smiles and leans up to kiss Blaine* I love you...

**You:** I love you too *leans into the kiss*

**Stranger:** We can go back to dinner if you want...

**You:** I just want to be with you, it doesn't matter where we are

**Stranger:** Well..I'm hungry and dinners almost done...let's go tell the guys *Kurt sits up looking down at Blaine* We can come back...

**You:** *Blaine sits up to* *grabs Kurts hand* Don't think about don't holding my hand, Mr. Hummel! *grins*

**Stranger:** *Kurt smiles* Sorry...Mr. Anerson

**You:** *Blaine smiles satisfied* *goes back to dinner, while still holding Kurts hand*

**Stranger:** *Kurt smiles with his hand in Blaines*

**You:** *gives Kurt a short kiss before entering the cafeteria*

**Stranger:** *Kurt's face shoots red as he walks in.*

**You:** *Blaine sits down on the Warblers table* *grinning at the others*

**Stranger:** *Kurt smile's shyly looking down well holding Blaine's hand still*

**You:** *Blaine gets inundated with questions* *laughes and answers all the question* *lookes at Kurt amorously*

**Stranger:** *leans his head on Blaine shyly not wanting to look at the people awing at him*

**You:** You can look at them Kurt, they won't bite you *softly whispers in Kurts ear*

**Stranger:** *Kurt shakes his head* No... they're looking

**You:** They're always looking, babe *smiles* There just nosy but they are happy for us

**Stranger:** *he groans then looks over at the faces looking back at him*

**You:** Fine, babe *grins* You're hungry, I'll get some food for us

**Stranger:** *He nods* Yeah..

**You:** Salad? *stands up from the table*

**Stranger:** Yes please...

**You:** I'll be right back *gives him a kiss on his cheek* *goes get some food*

**Stranger:** *reluctantly lets go of Blaine's hand then smiles at the others awkwardly*

**You:** *comes back with a salad for Kurt and some food for himself* Are they annoying you, babe? *looks reproachful at the other Warbler* *takes Kurt's Hand again*

**Stranger:** *Kurt takes his hand back* No...

**You:** Good... It's better for them *grins and kisses Kurt*

**Stranger:** *Blushes being kisses infront of everyone* Blaine...no

**You:** *stops kissing Kurt* They won't judge you Kurt... *softly says* Nobody will be angry or something if you kiss me...

**Stranger:** But...they're looking...

**You:** Sure, they are, but who cares? They are our friends

**Stranger:** *Kurt shakes his head and goes to his salad*

**You:** *Blaine sighs* Okay... I understand, I won't kiss you again when anyone is there...

**Stranger:** *Kurt smiles and takes a bite of his salad*

**You:** But when we're alone, I'll kiss you as much as I can *grins*

**Stranger:** *coughs and chokes on his salad* Blaine!

**You:** *laughes* You're cute, Kurt, you're the cutest thing I'ver ever seen

**Stranger:** thank you...*Kurt looks abck down to his salad*

**You:** *smiles at him softly* I love you, Kurt *don't give a shit on the other Warbler*


End file.
